The present application relates to compositions and methods for detecting metal ions, such as lead ions, in a sample.
Over the past decades, many analytical techniques have been developed for quantitatively determining trace lead ions. Potentiometric ion selective electrodes (ISEs) are known to be a low-cost tool for sensitive and rapid determination of lead ions. However, the traditional polyvinyl chloride (PVC)-based potentiometric sensor has been restricted to micromolar range due to the undesired leaching and uptake effects.
Various ISEs, for example ISEs with plasticizer-free polymers including polyacrylate, silicone rubber and polyurethane, have been made to address the limitations of PVC-based ISEs. However, these ISEs have their own challenges. For example, acrylate polymers are not commercially available and must be synthesized via photopolymerization, and silicone rubber and polyurethane are generally incompatible with reported ionophores. There is a need for developing long-lasting electrode sensors that allows reliable detections and measurements for metal ions in a sample at trace levels.